


Kaa, King Of Hypnosis: Evelyn Deavor

by GaleCrowley



Series: Kaa, King of Hypnosis [3]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Bad Ending, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: More of the same.





	Kaa, King Of Hypnosis: Evelyn Deavor

 

Kaa slithered across the ground, humming softly to himself and feeling the meal digest in his body.   
  


He’d been on a winning streak recently. First, he had a chance encounter with Hypnotia, a master hypnotist from Kaa didn’t know or care where, but despite her prodigious powers, Kaa got the drop on her and consumed her. In the process, for reasons Kaa didn’t understand himself, or care to, he’d absorbed her hypnotic power, greatly enhancing his own to the point where it was easy to dominate that pesky man-cub who had escaped him years before. Then he had found more prey, a pack of she-cubs, washed up on a boat near the shore, and one of their number had hypnotic powers as well. Mio or Mia or something was her name.   
  


Her name didn’t matter now, of course. Kaa had eaten her whole, as he had Hypnotia, Mowgli, and doubtless countless others soon to follow in their wake.   
  


Kaa slithered towards where he saw the crashed boat. He had gotten lucky with Mio. She had broken away from the pack to fetch food and materials for her party. Two days ago, Kaa would have never thought to try and attack so many she-cubs at once … but he had the power now. 

 

All he had to do was get close, and he’d be able to project a vision of Hypnotia that would entice them all to come towards him. Towards his waiting mouth and stomach.   
  


He could feel Mio’s power spreading through his body, seeping into his bones. He wasn’t quite sure how her power might manifest in his body yet. Her hypnosis had been centralized to a particular body part of hers that Kaa lacked.   
  


It didn’t matter. He figured out Hypnotia’s upgrade. He’d figured out Mia’s, or whatever her name was.   
  


Kaa raised up from a bush. The girls were in sight.   
  


Kaa salivated, licking his lips. There were so many of them. They could keep him fed for a long time. He could hypnotize them all to come to him from a distance, and then he could stash them away in some cave somewhere, and he could space his meals apart, eat them one at a time as he needed sustenance.   
  


Kaa squinted his eyes and focused. The image of Hypnotia appeared on the shore. It was faint and flickering at first, but it would solidify and look as real and lifelike as anything after a few seconds of concentration.   
  


A few seconds Kaa never got. Something cold slipped around the end of his tail and rode up to the middle of his body. It lifted him up into the air, making Kaa feel woozy. He didn’t mind heights in the trees, but this was something else.   
  


“What?” Kaa flailed around. He caught a glimpse of a broad-shouldered man in an armored outfit holding him by a stick.   
  


“What are you doing?” Kaa snapped. “I am Kaa, mighty king of the jungle! Heir to Shere Khan! King of Hypnosis!” That he wasn’t actually Shere Khan’s heir was a point this full grown man-cub wouldn’t have any way of knowing, and besides, it was something on Kaa’s to do list; hypnotize Shere Khan in handing over his authority to Kaa.   
  


The man didn’t hear Kaa’s words. He threw Kaa into a bag and sealed the bag tight. Kaa was trapped in darkness.   
  


“Got you,” the man said. He got out his radio. “Tell Miss Deavor we’ve got her exotic pet.” He looked over to the shore and saw the girls in their swimsuits, shrugged it off, and returned to his helicopter.

  
  
  


Kaa felt the bag bounce and jiggled as he was carried away onto one of man's vehicle, the kind not often seen near his far and out of the way jungle.

 

Kaa struggled to get out of the bad. He slithered and rolled around, but he went in circles, never finding an exit. He opened his jaw and tried to bite through the cloth, but the bag proved surprisingly tough and tasted nasty on his tongue.

 

"Ooh." Kaa groaned, spitting the taste out. "Such an unrefined flavor is not fit for my kingly palate!"

 

Kaa sighed. He supposed he was just going to have to accept his fate.

 

What did these men want with him anyway? He heard something about an exotic pet. He wasn't sure he understood what that meant. Pets, he understood. Exotic was a foreign term to him.

 

The helicopter landed. Kaa bounced around in his bag. He was carried out from the copter and into the building.

 

"Your pet, Miss Deavor," the man said, holding up the bag. He unfurled the bag and let Kaa's head peek out.

 

Kaa saw a room unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was a circular room, with a back section taken up by a large, black box with several smaller boxes inside, with a different box covered in dials and trinkets and levers and glowing things. Mounted on the wall were a number of other boxes of varying shapes and purposes that Kaa couldn't comprehend.

 

A woman approached the bag. She was thin, with short ratty brown hair, but no so thin Kaa couldn't make a meal out of her.

 

She put her fingers under Kaa's chin and looked at him admiringly.

 

"Look into my eyes, if you please," Kaa said, activating his basic hypnosis.

 

"He's perfect," Evelyn said. "He is a he, correct?"

 

The handler shrugged.

 

"Oh well. Put him in the box."

 

The handle squeezed on the bag, and Kaa felt his hands grip uncomfortably on his body.

Kaa was lifted up into the air. The bag opened again, and the handler dumped Kaa out of the bag and into a glass terrarium. The handler closed the lid.

 

"No!" Kaa pressed his chin to the glass, looking at the ceiling in despair. How was he supposed to get out now?

 

Evelyn handed the handler a sum of money. The handler saluted and left. Kaa heard the helicopter's blades whirl against the air before fading out.

 

Evelyn stood by the terrarium. She rested her hands o n her hips, giving Kaa a smile, and making a soft noise of content. "You're cute."

 

Kaa lifted his head up and tried to hypnotize her again.

 

"Back to work," Evelyn said. She went up to the black box at the far end of the room and sat down in a chair. She pushed buttons and did various things with the controls that Kaa couldn't understand.

 

Kaa rolled his head over and sighed. What was he supposed to do now? He'd never been in a situation like this before. Sometimes other animals resisted him, fought him, but they had never put him into a  _ cage _ . He was trapped like the rats he ate.

 

Not sure what to do, Kaa coiled up into a pile and went to sleep.

  
  


The next morning, things weren't so bad. Evelyn walked into the room, popped open the lid of the terrarium, and dropped a dead mouse inside for Kaa to eat.

 

"There you go," Evelyn said. "Just for you."

 

"Thanksss," Kaa hissed, though he wasn't sure if Evelyn understood him. He opened his mouth and swallowed the mouse whole.

 

Evelyn went back to her workstation. She put in various commands. A number of different scenes showed on the screen, none of which Kaa understood or cared about. They were some humans and their cubs running around in red suits that he could see, but that didn't much interest him.

 

"Good, good," Evelyn said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Everything is going according to plan."

 

_ Who's plan? _ Kaa thought.  _ Certainly not according to my plan. _

 

Kaa raised up his head and neck, glaring angrily at Evelyn. The nerve of this she-cub, to take him from the mighty jungle and place him inside this glass prison, before he could make his grand coup against Shere Khan, no less.

 

Yesterday, he had been caught off guard and knocked for a loop. Now, Kaa had time to clear his head and reflect on what the best course of action would be, and how he could get out of here.

Kaa tried to focus. He closed his eyes. He felt the projection coming into being. It was almost there - yes, yes!

 

Kaa opened his eyes and saw the yellow rings radiation out from his body. The illusion of Hypnotia stood in the middle of the room.

 

Kaa popped his lips, working his jaw and practicing what he was going to say.

 

"Say, could you help me, Miss?" Kaa spoke, and as he did, so did the hologram of Hypnotia. "I seem to have gotten lost."

 

This time, Evelyn heard the words. She wheeled her chair around and looked at Hypnotia with a mixture of confusion and apprehension.

 

"How did you get in here?" Evelyn asked, getting up from her chair. "This is a restricted, high-security area."

 

"Oh, you know," Kaa/Hypnotia said, Hypnotia twirling her fingers in the air. "Just got lost and wandered in."

 

"Likely story," Evelyn said, approaching Hypnotia. She squinted at her.

 

_ Yes, that's it, _ Kaa thought.  _ Come just a little closer. Closer, so I can hypnotize you. _

 

Evelyn was in touching distance of Hypnotia now. Kaa grinned, beaming with delight.

 

Evelyn pulled out a stun gun and jabbed it into Hypnotia's side. When it had no effect on the illusion, Evelyn shook her head and turned to go back to her chair.

 

_ No!  _ Kaa shouted in his head.

 

"I must be losing my mind," Evelyn rubbed her head. "The stress is getting to me." She looked to Kaa's cage and smiled. "Good thing I have you here to help keep my sane, huh, little buddy?"

 

"I am not your little buddy," Kaa hissed, flicking out his tongue. His tail whipped agitatedly.

 

Evelyn tilted her head off to one side. "Hey, what are you doing with your tail? I didn't think snakes could ..." her words slowed. "Do ... that."

 

Kaa raised an eyelid. This woman was acting like she was coming under the effects of hypnosis, but she had resisted his opening barrage with his Hypnotia projection, and had never met his gaze when he tried to use his eyes.

 

Kaa tracked Evelyn's eyes and followed them to his own tail, which was moving back and forth rhythmically, like a pendulum. Like ...

 

_ Like that girl Mia!  _ Kaa realized. He had absorbed her hypnosis after all. So this was how it manifested. It made sense to Kaa. He lacked ... certain mammalian attributes of Mia's or whatever her name was, but he could swing his tail just fine.

 

Evelyn let out a dazed groan, her head tilting off to one side. "What's ... what's going on?"

 

Kaa smirked. "Let me out of the cage, Evelyn."

 

Evelyn moved slowly, like a zombie, but she opened the lid of the cage.

 

Kaa rose up, sticking his head out. His lips curled into a devious grin. Now he would get his revenge on this woman for daring to imprison him.

 

"Stick your head in my mouth, Evelyn," Kaa ordered, stretching his jaws wide.

 

"Stick my head ... yes," Evelyn muttered. She grasped the lip of the glass and turned her head sideways, moving closer and closer to putting it inside Kaa's mouth.

 

"No!" Evelyn summoned her willpower and jerked right away right as Kaa attempted to clamp down. "This is wrong. What's going on? I shouldn't ... I shouldn't be able to feel this way, I shouldn't ... be victim to my own hypnosis!"

 

"Your hypnosis? How arrogant," Kaa said. "What an arrogant cretin you are. Just for that, I think I'll take extra long to devour you. I'll make it slow."

 

Evelyn hyperventilated. She looked at Kaa and saw him trying to slither and get out of the cage. She tried to close the lid down on him, but Kaa whipped his tail and smacked her hand away.

 

Evelyn backed away from the cage. Kaa slid out and slithered down, reaching the ground.

 

Evelyn looked around the room. She grabbed one of the boxes from off the wall, something reading Hypno-o-matic, not that Kaa knew what that meant, and flung it at Kaa.

 

Kaa opened his mouth in a hiss. The hypno-o-matic flew into his mouth, and Kaa struggled, but he gulped it down. The machine formed a lump in his throat, but it made no less agile.

 

Evelyn put her hands on her head, not sure what to do. She took a glance around the room, then headed for her chair.

 

"Not so fast," Hypnotia said, appearing in front of Evelyn, her sudden appearance startling Evelyn long enough to make her stop dead in her tracks.

 

"You, my lady, have a date with my jaw," Kaa/Hypnotia said. Hypnotia gave Evelyn a push, and this time, Evelyn bought into the illusion enough to believe she really had been pushed, and she fell to the ground.

 

Evelyn turned around to see Kaa rapidly approaching her. She scrambled to get away from him.

 

"No, no, please," Evelyn said. "Don't hurt me." She crawled backwards, hitting a dead end when she reached her control console.

 

"Hurt you?" Kaa hissed, his eyes aglow with hypnosis. He flicked his tongue. "Now why I would want to hurt you? After  all, all you did was take me from my home and imprison me inside that awful cage ... oh wait, yes, that's why. Now ... trust in me, dear."

 

Kaa rose up until he was eye-level with Evelyn. He blasted her eyes with his hypnotic gaze, send out the yellow rings of projection he'd absorbed from Hypnotia, and wiggled his tail back and forth the way he learned from Mia or whatever her name was.

 

"No, no, please," Evelyn said as her eyes filled with colors, "I'll do ... anything you waaaant," she tilted her head, giggling and babbling as her panicked frown turned into a happy grin.

 

"Anything I want, you say?" Kaa said. He touched his tail to his chin in mimicry of a thinking gesture.

 

"Yes," Evelyn nodded.

 

"I want ..." Kaa said, then stopped. He was about to say that he wanted Evelyn to put herself into his mouth and become his prey.

 

But then he saw the screens. The screens filled with people, with  _ Man _ , man-cubs and she-cubs, and images of zoos full of animals, full of lions, tigers, giraffes, gorillas. And he had an idea. A wonderful menagerie of prey was before him. All he had to do was reach out and  take it.

 

"I want you," Kaa said, "to help keep me supplied with a limitless store of prey for me to eat. For me to guzzle and gobble and feast. I want you to take all of those ..." he pointed at the screens with his tail, "and bring them to me so I can keep them safe ... in my belly, that is, hoo-hoo!" he chuckled.

 

"Okay!" Evelyn answered cheerily. Kaa allowed her to get up from the floor and sit down in the chair. She pushed buttons, changing the security footage and zooming in on potential prey.

 

Kaa coiled up, giggling with anticipation. He'd be eating well for a good long time. Of that, he was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> More of the same.


End file.
